


Same kind

by inicorn



Series: Reader’s League Adventures [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Body Appreciation, Explicit Language, F/M, Freljord, Hoe reader, It’s just porn dw about anything, Mage, Mage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Confidence, Sex, drunk, mutual feelings, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inicorn/pseuds/inicorn
Summary: You are a Freljordian social-butterfly mage who gets drunk and has sex with a stranger who is also a mage.//Just a short porn one-shot idea.
Relationships: Sylas (League of Legends)/Reader
Series: Reader’s League Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Same kind

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the bad english i just wanted to get it out of my head

You are just an average mage from Freljord, making her way through the life. You took various deals to make money and honestly you didn’t care about anything. There wasn’t much mages around so it wasn’t that hard to actually catch some good missions. You knew a lot of people and they knew you, but you weren’t sure if you could call them friends.

Today was particularly good, you managed to finish a mission on time unexpectedly and got a good bounty. So naturally you decided to celebrate at your local favorite pub. It is so cold outside like any other day around, but you always love the feeling of putting off your cloak at warm place. You immediately recognized people you usually drink with so you sat at their table, friendly greetings everywhere.

Not long after, few beers in your system, among the usual laughter and chatting you notice a new face at the next table. It was unusual, because you knew almost everyone here at the countryside Freljord village.

Honestly he was fucking hot, long messy hair, well built physique recognizable under the clothing. You noticed he himself wasn’t that sober, his eyes were dark, but you could tell he enjoyed the atmosphere. He was sitting with one dude you knew, but couldn’t remember the name of.

You licked your bitter lips. You had a target now. You weren’t shy, but getting to know new people outside the work required a bit more beers. Or shots? What the hell the waitress placed in front of you?

“Its on me!” Your friend shouted as everyone took their own shots.

“Dude I fucking love ya.” Someone else shouted and downed the liquid. Laughing along you did the same.

Situation went on and you finally felt enough courage to get up and greet the stranger properly.

“Hey, hey, hey…” You clumsily sit on the free place next to him, flipping your hair.

He looked at you, smiling. “Heya.” He fleshed his teeth.

“So. I’ve never seen you here before…” You clinked your glass with his and took a sip.

“I’m not from around.” He answered.

“I could tell that.” You laughed s bit louder than you would normally do.

“Hey, Y/N, I’m here too.” The guy at the other side of the table reminded.

“Oh, Dave!” You looked at him, smiling, putting your arm down from the strangers shoulders.

“Are you fucking serious? I’m not Dave!”

“Oh, sorry Jeff!” You faked apologetic look.

“I’m out.” The guy said and got up, clearly annoyed.

You laughed. One shot back you might have been sorry for not remembering his name. Maybe.

“That was kinda rude.” The man with long hair laughed.

“I’m sorry, I won’t forget your name for sure.” You winked at him, leaning your head on your palm.

“You are one of an interesting woman.” He sips his bear, leaning back and looking at you. “Sylas.”

The night proceeds exactly as you planned. You end up smashed against the front door of a random room in the hostel located above the pub. Sylas attacks your lips with his, rough kisses continue to your jaw and neck. He takes your bottom and you lock your ankles on his lower back. He holds you against the door as if you weigh nothing. You bury your fingers into his hair as he manages to reach door handle and carry you to the bed that is few steps away.

When he throws you on the bedsheets, you both automatically get rid of your shirts, wasting no time and continue hungrily touching each other. At one point you manage to switch the positions and appear on top of him. Neither of you stop smiling and it is not only because of the intoxication. As you briefly check his body out, you notice the scars and firm muscles. No doubt this man had a rough life.

“Wow you look so fucking good.” You don’t hold yourself back. There is no place for shame during one night stands.

He grips your thighs tighter. “Look at yourself, sweets.” His hands reach up and tear your thin top underwear. “God damn it…” He can’t stop himself from sitting up, burying his face into your chest, hugging you and sliding his fingers along your back. You feel ecstatic, it’s been long time since you had someone and this just felt so fucking good. You knew you weren’t ugly, you had a lean body from running around Freljord carrying all the layers to keep you warm and you considered your face not that bad looking either. People wanted you.

In the moment of affection, you felt your controlled mage power seek its way through your skin. You released the tension a bit through your fingertips scratching his back.

Then Sylas stopped being so rough.

“Wait…” He looks into your hazy eyes. “You are a mage?”

“Ah, sorry, yeah.” You didn’t know what is he thinking about, all you could see right now is the deepening of his thirst after you confirmed his question. He widely smiled which made you grin too as he suddenly quickly put you on your back and tore off your pants. He bit you into your neck and you felt his weight on your upper body. His fingers reached between your legs and you felt strange but pleasant, very pleasant, force run through your sensitive skin.

“Holy shit..” You breathed out. “…you are a mage too.” You ask him, aroused as never before. He just brushed the tip of his nose around your neck, jaw, ear, cheek and looked straight into your eyes. You swear that was a sparkle in his left eye.

His smirk made you die wanting him to take you. Now when you both felt your mutual powers and understanding of the nature of the same kind you connected even more.

Seconds after he enters you sensually, you hold tight into his body.

The sex is good, the best you’ve ever experienced so far to be honest. Sylas is rough and you feel all his powers exploding, colliding with your own. He is stronger, much powerful than you, but you still manage to take it. Everything feels so good, the sensations you both give to each other, physical satisfaction achieved through something average person can’t understand.

When you half lay on your stomach and he is taking you from behind, you finally can’t take it anymore. Your body radiates energy of pleasure and he absorbs it with his whole body, holding you tight, seemingly mercilessly but you feel he makes sure you wont get hurt.

When he releases, you can feel everything. You wonder if you could ever feel this heavenly bliss again.

Panting, trying to catch some of the air full of scent of sex and heat you two collapse together. You feel like there is no power or strength left in you and you guess he feels the same just by the glance.

“Y/N…” He breathes out.

“Sylas…” You agree.

“I think I fucking love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo, pls give comments and kudos to save a life


End file.
